yinyangyofandomcom-20200214-history
Enter the Ant
}} "Enter the Ant" is the first segment of the fourth episode of Yin Yang Yo! Synopsis When Yin and Yang use the Woo Foo Undies of Unlimited Destiny to make kids have power over adults for one whole day, they unwittingly give Brother Herman the opportunity he needs to control the city. Can they find a way to beat him before he takes over the world? Plot The episode opens with Master Yo telling of how long ago, Brother Herman had conquered most of the world. Despite encroaching on 'his brother Carl’s part of the world', Herman is about to achieve victory when a young Master Yo appears. Although nearly defeated, Yo managers to overcome Herman thanks to the fact that he’s a panda; and Herman is allergic to pandas. The story ends with Master Yo revealing the moral of the story, today is ‘Do Whatever the Panda Tells You Day.’ Yin and Yang argue that that applies to every day, to which Master Yo (and Yin) confirm that he is the boss of them and so can tell them what to do. After Master Yo sends them to dispose of his garbage, Yin and Yang complain that every day they have to obey Master Yo. An idea soon forms as Yang accidentally uncovers the Woo Foo Undies of Unlimited Destiny, which magnify Woo Foo powers ten-thousand percent. Realising they can use them to make kids the boss of adults, Yin and Yang activate the Woo Foo Undies. The next morning, Yin and Yang wake up Master Yo, and after confirming the Undies’ power is working, make Master Yo go clean the outhouse. However, one of Brother Herman’s spies is watching, and relays a message back to Herman that the Woo Foo Undies have been used, making kids the bosses of adults. Herman instructs his spy to get Master Yo to leave town, paving the way for him to invade. Meanwhile, Yin and Yang are abusing the Woo Foo Undies of Unlimited Destiny to make adults do whatever they want; Yang getting them to buy candy, Yin ‘liberating’ puppygriffs. When Yang tells the adults to ‘go jump in the city lake’, Herman’s army sees their chance to invade, and swarms the town. Despite Yang’s confidence, the two are soon overwhelmed by Herman’s forces, who form into a giant soldier made of ants. Yin and Yang are easily defeated, and taken outside of the city to be held captivebefore Herman. They soon realise though that within the city they would be the boss of him, and using Woo Foo, knock Herman into the city. Once within the city the effects of the Woo Foo Undies of Unlimited Destiny take hold, and the kids are able to subdue Herman. As the day ends, the power of the Undies ends, and Master Yo returns, and defeats Herman. Back at Herman’s lair, Herman is still recovering from his allergies, whilst Carl laughs uncontrollably. At the Dojo, Yin and Yang once again are forced to clean up after Master Yo, who admits that he’s proud of them; and will be proud to continue to boss them around. Antagonist * This episode features Brother Herman as the main antagonist. Woo Foo Techniques Introduced * None Woo Foo Weapons Introduced * Woo Foo Undies of Unlimited Destiny Continuity * This episode is the first to feature Brother Herman, and explores his character and history. Trivia * The episode title "Enter the Ant" is a parody of the movie "Enter the Dragon". Quotes * "When you see the moment, commence Operation ‘Get The Panda Far Enough Away So I Cannot Breathe His Hated Panda Dander!" '' – Herman shows his knack for overly descriptive titles.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1